The Prince of Africa
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: This is the extraordinary tale of two brothers named Simba and Kovu, one born of royal blood, and one an orphan with a secret past. Growing up the best of friends, they share a strong bond of free-spirited youth and good-natured rivalry. But the truth will ultimately set them at odds, as one becomes the ruler of the most powerful empire on earth, and the other a leader of his pride
1. Chapter 1

**An/ So I watched DreamWorks' The Prince of Egypt last night and got this idea. So I hope you enjoy it!**

The

Prince Of

Africa

Mud, Sand, Water…

An old light brown lion with a grey mane yells as a hyena bits at him.

Straw…

"Faster" shouts another hyena

Mud and lift…

A middle age tan lion with a black mane groans as he lifts a log.

Sand and pull…Water and Rise Up…

-Straw…

"Faster" shouts a third hyena

With the sting of teeth…

- On my shoulder

"Aah!" screams a young tan lioness

With the salt of my sweat

On my brow

Elohim, God on high

Can you hear your pride cry?

Help us now

This dark hour

Deliver us

Hear our call Deliver us

Lord of all remember us

Here in this burning sand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us to the Promised Land

Hyenas shouting in the distance as we zoom in to another side of Africa where packs of hyenas storms in caves and dens and take new born lion cubs.

Hiding not far away is a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims is holding a golden brown new born lion cub by his scruff. Nearby is a teen golden beige lion with a dark mane growing with a basket made out of sticks in his mouth. Next to the teen is a golden brown lioness cub. The four made it to a river without being seen by the hyena guards.

The dark beige lioness put the new born cub in the basket and

Watches the basket float off with her other children and she started to sing,

My son I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again

The slave lions and lionesses continue to sing,

If He will deliver us

As the basket floats out sight we get a close up with the dark beige lioness as tears falls from her amber eyes.

My last lullaby

So I'll be with you

When you dream

River, oh, river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo

You bear

Do you know somewhere?

He can live free

River

Deliver him there

The golden brown lioness cub ran alongside the river following the basket. She gasped once she saw where her brother ended at, Pride Rock.

The queen, Zira a pale tan lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her head was bathing in the river with her son, a dark brown lion cub with a darker brown tuff of mane on his head. When the baskets reached the queen she moved the top with her paw and gasped at what she saw. The golden lioness cub gasped also as she hid in the bushes, but when she saw that the queen was going to take him in as her own she started to sing,

Brother

You're safe now and safe may you stay

For I have a prayer just for you

Grow, baby brother

Come back someday

Come and deliver us too

Zira smiled loving at the cub.

"Mommy" cried the dark brown cub

"Come, Kovu. We will show Scar your new baby brother—"

- Mews –

"Simba."

Slaves,

Deliver us

Send a shepherd to shepherd us

And deliver us

To the Promised Land

Deliver us

To the Promised Land….

Simba's mother,

Deliver us

**AN/ So that's chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney and DreamWorks**


	2. Chapter 2

The

Prince Of

Africa

Fast paw prints approaching, we zoom into the savanna to see two lions racing thru. One is dark brown with a darker brown mane. The other is a bright golden brown with an auburn mane.

"You run like a turtle!" yelled the dark brown lion

"Hey, Kovu, how'd you like your face carved on a wall?" yelled the golden brown lion

"Someday, yes" the dark brown lion yelled back

"How about now?" shouted the golden brown lion as he sped up and almost knocked Kovu into a huge boulder

Kovu ditches the hit just in time and yells "You almost killed me!"

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of fun?" Yelled Kovu as she sped up and jumped over his brother which almost made the golden brown lion trip

The brothers laugh

"Come on, Simba. Admit it. You've always looked up to me." Shouts Kovu

"Yes, but it's not much of a view." The golden brown lion shouts back

The brothers continue on racing and laughing thru the savanna. The lions stop on a huge sand pile, as they stud there laughing they didn't know that the sand was sinking in. Until the last moment.

"Jump" yelled Kovu

The brothers jumped and slide down with the falling sand.

After they caught there breathes, Kovu looked around and saw they most of the kingdom was covered in sand.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Asked Kovu

"No, not a chance" replied Simba

"Why do the gods torment me... with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?" sneered a reddish brown lion with a black mane and a scar over his left eye

"Father, hear what I…" Kovu tried

"Be still! The King speaks. I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves... by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?" roared the reddish brown lion

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher. It's not your fault your sons learned nothing." said a hyena as he glared at the princes

"Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Kovu on, and so I am responsible" said Simba

"Hmm. Responsible. Do you know the meaning of that word, Kovu?" the reddish brown lion sneered

"I understand, Father" said Kovu with his head hung low

"And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The ancient traditions. When I pass into the next world, then you will be the morning and evening star." The reddish brown lion said

"One damaged sand pile does not destroy centuries of tradition" yelled Kovu

"But one weak link can break the chain... of a mighty dynasty!" roars the reddish brown lion

Disgusted Sigh

"You have my leave to go." Said the reddish brown lion as he sat next to his queen

Kovu ran off

"Father, you know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" asked Simba

"Simba, you will never have to carry a burden... Like the crown I will pass to Kovu. He must not allow himself to be led astray, not even by you, my son" the reddish brown lion said

"I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity." said Simba

"Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight" said the reddish brown lion

Simba bowed his head and ran off

Zira put a paw on her king's paw and said "Scar, Simba's right. You should give Kovu a chance"

The reddish brown lion looked at his queen and nodded.

**AN/ How did you guys like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney and DreamWorks **


	3. Chapter 3

The

Prince of

Africa

"Well, that went well." Said Simba trotting in a cave

"Go Away" said Kovu turning his back to his brother

Simba walked over to an opening and looked down and saw Shenzi and Banzi, the royal helpers of King Scar.

"Could have been worse" said Simba

"The weak link in the chain. "" That's what he called me.

[Sighs]

"Well, you are rather pathetic." laughed Simba

"I responsible, ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty."

"Yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids!" chuckled Simba

"You can laugh about it." Snarled Kovu

"Statues cracking and toppling over. The Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin." Laughed Simba as he took a leak on the two hyenas and ducked, which made Kovu look like he did it

"Tell me this, Simba. Why is it that every time you start something? I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" said Kovu

"Ah, man! Oh."

"Ah, it's Kovu. You're in trouble. - Get down here!"

"I think you owe us an apology. - Oh, my fur!"

"I am so upset!"

"You might as well." Said Simba looking at Kovu

Kovu sighed and took a leak on the hyenas.

"You'll pay for this. - We're gonna tell the King!"

"Oh, look at me. I'm drenched again."

"Hey. I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Kovu?"

"What?"

"You care too much."

"And your problem is, you don't care at all." Sneered Kovu

"Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do... that we're late for the banquet, for example." Laughed Simba as he ran ahead of Kovu

"[Panting] I'm done for. Father will kill me"

"Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in."

The Kingdom cheers

"Nobody will even notice." Snarled Kovu

"Ah, the young princes." Said Zira

Zira walked over to Kovu and whispered in his ear "Kovu, you were just named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there... and thank your father"

As Kovu walked over to Scar, Zira stud by Simba.

Cheering Continues

"Apparently, Simba, someone thought he... just needed the opportunity" said Zira with a smile

Simba smiled back and walked over to Kovu and Scar.

"My lord, I propose that the high priests offer tribute... to their new regent" said Kovu

"An excellent idea. Shenzi! Banzi!" said Scar

"Banzi"

"Hmm"

"The Midian girl"

"That's a good idea!"

"Well, go get her!" growled Shenzi

"By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight... an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land"

Kingdom Gasps

There was a beautiful tawny lioness with breath taking blue eyes tied in vines.

Kingdom makes noise

Simba gasped

"We offer you this delicate African flower" said Banzi

The lioness scream as Shenzi pulled on the vines.

"Let us inspect this... African flower" said Kovu with a smile

The kingdom gasped as the lioness snapped at the Prince.

"More like an African leopard"

Simba walked over laughing "Not much of a charmer, are you?"

"That's why I give her to you." Said Kovu with a smirk

"No, that's generous, but…"

"I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!" growled the lioness

Kovu chuckling says with a smirk "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?"

Simba glare at his brother, then turned to the lioness and growled "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Africa"

"But I am showing you all the respect you deserve- none!" snarled the lioness trying to break free

"No. Wait!" yelled Simba

"Be still."

"Untie this vine!"

"I demand you set me free!"

"Be still" Simba growled as he grabbed the vine

"Let go!" snarled the lioness

Simba looked and saw a pool and said with a smirk "As you wish"

"Aah! Ohh!" cried the lioness as she fell in the pool

Kingdom laughs

Laughing Kovu says to a hyena guard "You there! Have her dried off... and sent to Prince Simba's chambers."

The hyena nodded and dragged the lioness away.

Kovu turned to Scar and said "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent...is to appoint Simba... as royal chief... architect"

Kingdom Cheering

Simba makes his way in his cave and to his horror sees the hyena guard from earlier and his African dogs tied up. He looked at the opening to see the lioness making a getaway. Simba runs down to the savanna where the lioness was.

The lioness gasped when she saw the hyenas

"Guards"

Both- "Prince Simba"

"Uh... there's a-a hyena tied up in my cave"

Quiet

"Well, look into it" said Simba

Both- "Right away, sire"

The two hyenas ran off while Simba ran after the lioness. Simba hid behind a rock as the lioness stopped and was talking to a lion and a lioness.

"Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me." Said the lioness before getting a drink from the small pound

"May God protect you" said a golden brown lioness

"Thank you" said the tawny lioness before running

The lioness turned to go in for the night, but bumped into someone.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I- Oh, please forgive me. I…." said the golden brown lioness when she saw it the prince she bumped into

Simba chuckled

"I didn't expect to see... you... here, of all places, at-at-at our cave" said the lioness cheery

"Mmm, at last!" the lioness added

Simba chuckles and asked "At last?"

"Didn't I tell you, Kopa? I knew he would return to us when he was ready." Said to the lion, who was golden beige with a dark brown mane

"Kiara, do you want us flogged?" growled the golden beige lion

"I knew you cared about our freedom" said the golden brown lioness

"Kiara!" growled Kopa

"Freedom? Why would I care about that?" asked Simba

"Because you're- well, you're our brother" said Kiara

"What?" snarled Simba

"They never told you?" Kiara asked

"Who never told me what?" growled Simba

"But you're here. You must know." Said Kiara getting closer to Simba

"Be careful, slave!" roared Simba

"Oh, my good prince. Um, she's-she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, not that it was too much. We- We quite enjoyed it. But-But she's confused and knows not to whom she speaks." Said Kopa trying to usher Kiara away

"I know to whom I speak, Kopa. I know who you are. You are not a prince of Africa"

"Kiara!" Kopa shouted

"What did you say?" Simba snarled

"Your Highness, pay her no heed. C-Come, Kiara. May I discuss something with you?"

"No, Kopa. No! Please, Simba, you must believe!"

"That's enough" growled Simba

"You were born of my mother, Sarabi" said Kiara with tears streaming down from her beautiful reddish brown eyes that matches Simba's

"Stop it" growled Simba

"You are our brother!"

"Now you go too far. You shall be punished" roared Simba

No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." Pleaded Kopa

"Please, Kiara, let us go" said Kopa trying to usher Kiara away again

"No, Kopa. Our mother set you a drift in a basket to save your life!" cried Kiara

"Save my life? From who?" growled Simba in Kiara's face

"Ask the lion that you call "" Father.""

"How dare you?" roared Simba

"God saved you to be our deliverer"

"Enough of this" growled Kiara

"And you are, Simba. You are the deliverer"

"I said, enough!" roared Simba

Kiara moaned as she fell back and hit the ground.

"You will regret this night" roared Simba

Kiara had more tears falling and started to sing,

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked

By the stream

Sleep and remember

My last lullaby

So I'll be with you

When you dream

Simba's reddish eyes grew wide and he ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

The

Prince of

Africa

Gleaming in the moonlight

Cool and clean and all I've ever known

All I ever wanted

Sweet perfumes of incense

And graceful rooms of alabaster stone

All I ever wanted

This is my home

With my father mother, brother

Oh, so noble Oh, so strong

Now I am home

Here among my trappings and belongings

Simba is running thru the savanna

I belong

And if anybody doubts it

[Whimpering]

Simba nuzzles and hugs his African dogs

They couldn't be more wrong

I am a sovereign prince of Africa

A son of the proud history that's shown

Etched on every wall

Surely this is all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

Breathing deeply Simba fell asleep

__Mewing_ _

_Lioness Humming Lullaby_

_Hiding not far away is a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims is holding a golden brown new born lion cub by his scruff. Nearby is a teen golden beige lion with a dark mane growing with a basket made out of sticks in his mouth. Next to the teen is a golden brown lioness cub. The four made it to a river without being seen by the hyena guards._

_The dark beige lioness put the new born cub in the basket and _

_Watches the basket float off with her other children and she started to sing,_

_My son I have nothing I can give _

_But this chance that you may live _

_I pray we'll meet again _

_The slave lions and lionesses continue to sing,_

_If He will deliver us _

_As the basket floats out sight we get a close up with the dark beige lioness as tears falls from her amber eyes._

_My last lullaby _

_So I'll be with you _

_When you dream _

_River, oh, river _

_Flow gently for me _

_Such precious cargo _

_You bear _

_Do you know somewhere? _

_He can live free _

_River _

_Deliver him there _

Simba woke up panting. Simba ran thru the rocky palace and gasped at what he saw. His dream that he just had was painted on a wall.

"The Hebrews grew too numerous. They might have risen against us." Said a dark voice

"Father, tell me you didn't do this." Said Simba turning around to face Scar

"Simba, sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

"Sacrifices?"

"Oh, my son. They were only slaves."

Simba couldn't believe what he was hearing and ran off.

"Simba" called Zira

The golden brown lion was sitting by the river

"Is this where you found me?"

Zira sat next to Simba and said "Simba, please try to understand"

"So- So everything I thought, everything I am, is a lie"

"No. You are our son, and we love you."

"Why did you choose me?"

"We didn't, Simba. The gods did."

Simba looked at Zira and she started to sing,

This is your home my son

Here the river brought you

And it's here the river meant

To be your home

Now you know the truth, love

Now forget and be content

When the gods send you a blessing

You don't ask why it was sent

Simba sighs and Zira nuzzles him motherly.

"Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I'm not merely going to restore this temple; I will make it more grand, More splendid than any other one in Africa." Said Kovu

"Get up!"

"Aah!"

Simba cringed at the sound of the slaves

"Simba Look. Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity. "Said Kovu once he ran to Simba

Hyena Guard- "Get up, old man!"

"Father will be so pleased..."

"Put your back into it!"

"Faster!"

"This is just the beginning. A gateway will open to an entire new city of white limestone, more dazzling than the sun. And here, a statue of Hapi."

"I said, hurry!"

"...two great column halls"

"Stop it! Somebody's got to stop this!" Kiara shouts

"There's nothing we can do." Said Kopa bringing Kiara in a hug

Old lion screams

Simba couldn't take it anymore and yelled as he ran to the guard "Leave that man alone!"

"Simba!" called Kovu

Simba ran on a high rock where the guard was and pounced making the hyena fall and die.

"Out of my way. Out of my way. Move!" growled another hyena as he ran to see what happen

"Who did this?" snarled the hyena after he saw that his fellow guard was dead

A tan lion with a dark brown mane yelled "Up there! It's him. Up there."

Scare and terrified of what he done, Simba ran.

"Simba, Simba, what's going on? Simba!" called Kovu as he ran after his brother

"Simba!"

"Simba" called Kovu as he jumped in Simba's way

"Let me go!"

"No, wait" tried Kovu

"You saw what happened. I just killed a man."

"We can take care of that. I will make it so it never happened." Said Kovu walking alongside Simba

"Nothing you can say can change what I've done." Said Simba walking faster

"I am Africa, the morning and the evening star. If l says day is night, it will be written, and you will be what I say you are. I say you are innocent." Yelled Kovu as he jumped in front of Simba and put his dark brown paws on Simba's golden brown shoulders

"What you say does not matter. You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer." Said Simba sadly as he took Kovu's paws off him and continue walking

"Simba!"

"No! All I've ever known to be true is a lie." said Simba

"I'm not who you think I am." Added Simba

"What are you talking about?" asked Kovu stopping from walking alongside Simba

"Go ask the man I once called "" Father."" Said Simba and ran off

"Simba"

"Please. Good-bye, brother."

"Moses!"

"Moses!"

"No."

Wind Howling

Simba is walking thru the African desert with his red mane blowing everywhere. Then he falls out.

"Aaah" yelled Simba as a Zebra was nibbling on his mane

The zebra neighed and galloped off.

"Hey, wait." Yelled Simba as he ran after the Zebra

Simba stopped when he heard sheep. He ran to the source where he heard the sleep. There was a tearful lake where Simba ran for a drink. Simba picked his head up when he heard screaming.

A tawny teen lioness with reddish brown eyes and a reddish brown tail tuff yelled "What are you doing?"

"Help!" cried a golden brown lioness cub with blue eyes and a mild brown tail tuff

"Let our sheep drink!" yelled golden brown teen lioness with brownish blue eyes and a reddish brown tail tuff

Two leopards were terrorizing the young lionesses.

"Leave us alone!"

"Get away!"

All three young lionesses screamed "Stop it!"

"My father's the leader of this jungle" cried the youngest lioness

"You're going to be in big trouble." Yelled the first lioness teen

"Hey, you." Snarled Simba

The leopards looked at him.

"Leave them along" said Simba getting in fighting stance

"No, no! No, no! Please don't hurt us" begged the leopards

"Then leave" growled Simba

The leopards didn't waste time and ran off.

Simba soon felt light headed and fell in the lake.

"What are you girls doing?" asked a tawny lioness with breath taking eyes

"We're trying to get the funny lion out of the lake."

"Trying to get the funny lion out of the lake. Well, that's one I've never heard before." Said the tawny lioness as she looks in

"Oh, my. Oh, uh, don't worry down there!Uh, we'll get you out. Hold on!" yelled the lioness

Simba was half way out when the lioness saw who he was.

"You" the lioness growled

Simba laughs nervously when he saw the lioness. The lioness smirks as she lets go of the vine just like he did her.

"Mm-hmm" and the lioness walks away with her tail in the air

"That's why Papa says she'll never get married" said the second lioness teen

"You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really- I'm really quite…"

Lionesses were bathing simba in a huge cave.

"No, not there, please. `Laughs`"

"That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me. Whoa I- I was wrong."

The young lionesses from the lake were laughing.

"Let me through. Let me through. I want to see him." Boomed a deep voice that belong to a mighty golden brown lion with a massive reddish brown mane and reddish brown eyes

"Ah! You are most welcome. You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. Tonight, you shall be my honored guest." Added the lion as he gave Simba a huge hug

The young lionesses ran away laughing.

The tawny lioness with breath taking blue eyes walks over to Simba chuckling and says "My father, Mufasa, a powerful leader of this jungle."

Night had came and the pride of Mufasa was having a feast.

"Psst. Sit with me." Said the lioness cub from the lake when she saw Simba

"Um, all right." Said Simba as he sat down next to her

Simba saw the food in front of him and was about to eat till...

"Psst. Not yet." Whispered the lioness cub

"Oh, sorry"

Mufasa sat in the middle and started to speak "My children, Iet us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let us also give thanks for the presence..."

Mufasa looks at Simba and says "of this brave, young lion whom we honor here tonight."

Mufasa's pride roars

"Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring." Said Simba with his head hung low sadly

"First, you rescue Nala from Africa," said Mufasa hugging the tawny lioness with breath taking blue eyes

"Then you defend my younger daughters from leopards"

The young lionesses from the lake giggles

"You think that is nothing?" asked Mufasa

"It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor." Added Mufasa before he started to sing,

A single thread in a tapestry

Though its color brightly shine

Can never see its purpose

In a pattern of the grand design

And the stone that sits on the very top

Of the mountain's mighty face

Does it think it's more important

Than the stones that form the base

So how can you see what your life is worth

Or where your value lies

You can never see through the eyes of man

You must look at your life

Look at your life through heaven's eyes

[Pride] La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

La, la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la

Lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-la

"_**Dance with me" said the youngest daughter of Mufasa to Simba**_

"_**No, I don't know how" **_

[Mufasa] A lake of gold in the desert sand

Is less than a cool, fresh spring

And to one lost sheep a shepherd boy

Is greater than the richest king

_**Simba give is Mufasa's daughter, Nala a rose as they were watching sheep. As Simba walks off, Nala has a new look in her eyes.**_

If a man lose everything he owns

Has he truly lost his worth

Or is it the beginning

- Of a new and brighter birth

_**Simba helps a sheep give birth**_

So how do you measure the worth of a man

In wealth or strength or size

In how much he gained or how much he gave

The answer will come

The answer will come to him who tries

To look at his life through heaven's eyes

And that's why we share all we have with you

Though there 's little to be found

When all you've got is nothing

There's a lot to go around

No life can escape being blown about

By the winds of change and chance

- And though you never know all the steps

_**Nala smiles and goes over to Simba and says "Dance with me." **_

"_**No, I - No. No!"**_

You must learn to join the dance

You must learn to join the dance

[Pride] La-la-la Lee-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai

So how do you judge what a man is worth

By what he builds or buys

_**Simba and Nala are in the middle of the pride with Mufasa behind them. Simba and Nala smile and they nuzzle.**_

You can never see with your eyes on earth

Look through heaven's eyes

Look at your life

Look at your life

Look at your life through heaven's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney and DreamWorks**


End file.
